You Mess With The Wrong Bunny
by Ashalita Hisatake
Summary: Officer Nick Wilde finally confessed his feelings to his partner Officer Hopps and was super excited about his date. However, something unexpected happened and he is now in chains. Who will save him?


**You Mess With the Wrong Bunny**

My name is Nick Wilde, a cop. I am the first and only fox in the force. You probably wondering what story I am about to tell you. Well, this story is actually happening right this moment. The setting, well I really don't know where I am. I am in a dark room, wrapped in chains now. I have minor injuries and this place smells like fish. Fuck, I am in a sticky situation. However, I am getting ahead of myself. Let us start at the beginning, before I ended up in this mess. It started like any other day, my partner and I were patrolling the city.

My partner is none other than Judy Hopps, the first and only rabbit on the force. She is such a small, fragile, and innocent creature. It is hard to believe she passed the academy. But seeing her diligence in her work and solving cases, she was made for this job. She has the brains, I have no doubt but what concerns me when it comes to being physical and violent, I don't know if she can handle it. She is just too innocent… too pure… too beautiful.

Yes, I will not deny it. I am in love with my partner. I have been ever since we solved that Nighthowler case together. Ever since the day I met her, I couldn't get her off my mind. She is a bunny and God made me fall in love with the one species that my kind hunts. What is this world coming to? I find a bunny attracted and I don't know why. Her violet shimmering eyes and bright beautiful smile always haunts me in my dreams and I thought it was just a phase, a phase I will get over with but it made me want to see her again. Now, I am her partner and we work together. So it was impossible to not fall in love with her.

"Nick, did you eat lunch?" She asked. The bunny that is always on my mind and stole my heart was driving the police cruiser. "We can get something to eat."

"Are you asking me on a date Carrots?" I teased. She let out a giggle and oh I love that sound. It is like music to my ears. See what she is doing to me. I have gone soft and emotional.

"If it is a date then you are paying." She teased back.

"Of course, anything for my beautiful sly rabbit…" I said. We always play around like this when we are on patrol. We will call each other 'baby' or 'darling' and sweet talk each other. She used to blush and be flustered but now, she is so use to it that she plays along. But at the end of the day, I will just be Nick, her partner. Not 'baby' or 'darling' just plain old Nick. It is hard to love someone that always put you in the friend zone. She parked the car and she was about to leave until I grabbed her paw. "Carrots… I mean Judy…" But that is all going to change today.

"Yes Nick." She said, giving me a worry look. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing Judy… It is just… What if I tell you that I want to go on a real date with you?" I said, blushing in front of her. "I cherish our friendship but you know me, I can be very selfish. I want more. I want to be more than your partner and friend. I want to be that person that would protect you and to love you." Yes, I told her. I confessed to her before I ended up in chains. "Would you still go with me?" She giggled once more and kissed me on a cheek. I blushed even more and froze in shock. She kissed me.

"Of course dumb fox, I thought you would never ask." She said, blushing. "I love you too."

"Wait, you do?" I asked. I was shocked. She loves me? This must be a dream. She said it with easy while I am sweating like crazy. How did she ended up the cool one while I am the emotional mess?

"Of course, why else would I stick around with you and flirt with you. I love you dumb fox but I was waiting to see if you felt the same way." She said. "You took your time."

"So you really love me?"

"Yes, I do." She said. "I have been in love with you since we started working together during the Nighthowler case. At first, I thought it was just a little bunny crush but my feelings grew stronger and I thought you didn't feel the same way. So I just kept my feelings to myself until the day you make a move." I cupped her face and smiled. So we both were in love with each other and too stupid to share it. I was relieved that this was no dream. "I am glad you feel the same way." I moved closer to her to kiss her.

"Judy, I really love you. I am happy as well." I was about to kiss her until an alerting sound stopped me.

"Sounds like trouble… Let's move." She said, kissing my cheek once more. "We can finish this later."

"Sure, let's make the world a better place." I said.

Sorry fellows, our story would be on hold for a moment. I have company. The door to the dark room opened and vixen entered the room. "Hello Nick, it has been a long time. You are still so charming."

"And I see that time wasn't so kind to you." I said. She glared at me.

"How rude…" She said.

"Flara, what do you want with me?" I asked. Flara used to be my partner in crime before Finnick. She was the reason that was hard for me to trust the opposite sex. I guess you can say, she is one of those ex that hurt you so bad that made you bitter. "And why I am here in chains? Let me go."

"Is that how you treat a friend?"

"We are not friends. You cheated me. You took the money that we stole and left me nothing." I snapped. Not to mention stepping all over the pieces to my heart but let's not mention that to her. She is not worth it.

"But you don't need to worry about that now. You are a cop." She said, smiling. "I just need you to do me a favor and give me and my crew a ten minute window to steal money from the bank and leave."

"If you think I will help you after what you did to me then you are wrong." I snapped. "Fuck off Flara…"

"I have ways of persuading you Nick Wilde." Flara said, cupping my face. "I know how to make you happy." I spit at her face. "WHAT THE FUCK NICK!"

"Your charm doesn't work on me Flara." I said, smiling. "I am living a good life and nothing you can do would change it."

"I guess I have to go with plan B." Flara said.

"Let me guess, you are going to inflict pain to me until I say yes. Sorry to break it to you, that is not going to happen." I said.

"I was actually going to invite your bunny partner here." Flara said.

"LEAVE JUDY OUT OF THIS!" I snapped.

"Oh baby, I thought you were feeling lonely in this dark room." Flara teased. "Don't you want some company?"

"I swear Flara, if Judy gets hurt I will personally end you." I snapped.

"Oh, I see… You have feelings for this bunny. Oh gosh, I would never see the day that a sinful fox like yourself will fall for a goodie two shoes long ears." Flara said.

"Stay away from her Flara." I snapped, glaring at her. "I will end you if something happens to her." Then a wolf raced towards her.

"Boss, we have a problem." The wolf said.

"What is it now?" She hissed.

"We have an intruder and she took out most of our men." The wolf explained.

"She?" Flara said.

"Yes, we thought she brought some company but it is just only her and she is on a rampage." The wolf explained. "We thought we can handle the situation but she is just too powerful."

"That can't be. You guys can't stop one intruder." She complained.

"I am sorry boss."

"Never mind that, I want to see for myself." She said, turning to me. "Bring him to the control room." I was force to follow the witch to the control room and there were surveillance cameras everywhere. "I can't believe it." The monitors showed wolves lying unconscious on the ground. "Who in the hell did this?" Then she spotted a female rabbit in a police uniform. "It's that…"

"Judy…" I said, staring at the monitor with shock. "Why is she here?" She did all of this by herself just to save me. A gang of wolves blocked her path and I was scared. Why is she here? I don't want her to get hurt on my account.

"She is done for. She doesn't stand a chance against them." Flara said.

Judy let out a sigh while armed wolves blocked her path. "I am in a very foul mood." She snapped. "Where is Nick?"

"You are going to pay stupid bunny." One wolf snapped. She dashed behind him and kicked his head. He flew to the other side of the room unconscious.

"Again, I am in a very foul mood. I suggest you point me to the right direction." She said, glaring at them. Madness and anger shimmer in her eyes. "Where is Nick?"

"We are not telling." Another wolf said.

"Then I guess I have no choice." She said, cracking her knuckles. "Why can the bad guys make things easier for me?" She dashed towards them and took them out one by one. They didn't stand a chance and I was shock of how skilled she was. She was breathtaking.

"Is that your partner?" Flara asked.

"Yeah and she is very pissed." I said, staring at the monitor with shock. My partner was never the violent type and here she is beating a wolf pack by herself. And she is fighting because of me.

All the wolves were unconscious except one. She grabbed him by the collar and glared at him. The wolf was shaking with fear as her violet eyes shimmer deviously towards him. "Where is Nick?" She said. "If you don't tell me, I will give you unimaginable pain." She pulled out a butterfly knife and let out a smile. "So it is up to you but I am thinking we should start to the bottom and work our way up." She placed the knife between his legs. "Talk…"

"OKAY! HE IS ON THE SECOND FLOOR WITH OUR LEADER. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He cried. "I AM ONLY DOING MY JOB!" She used a karate chop him and fell unconscious. She then noticed the camera on the ceiling.

"Whoever you are, my mate better be alive. I have a date with him tonight and I don't want to miss it." She said, putting the butterfly knife away. I blushed when I heard her call me 'mate' and this new side of hers, somehow, I fell in love with her all over again.

"What is she?" Flara asked. She then turned to her remaining men. "Make sure she doesn't come here. Shoot her if you must just keep her away from this room."

"Yes Boss…" A dozen wolves said, running out the room.

"Don't tell me that you are scared of a little cute rabbit." I teased. She turned to me with disgusted.

"I am not scared of your girlfriend." Flara snapped. I let out a smile.

"Oh Flara, I hope you are ready to meet her." I said. I watched the wolves aimed their guns and the elevator. Yes, I was indeed worried about my love. How she is going to pull this one out? When the elevator stop, guns rapidly fired at it. When the door opened, no one was there. One wolf cautiously walked to the elevator.

"There is no one here." The wolf said. Then smoke filled the room. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? I CAN'T SEE A THING!" He wolf heard screams. "HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON? ARE YOU ALL OKAY?" He raced through the smoke and found all his comrades on the ground. "What happened? I have to get out of here." He tried to leave but something pinned him to the ground.

"Am I close?" A voice said.

"Yes, just please don't hurt me." The wolf said. "That fox cop is in the other room."

"Good…"

Flara and I waited for any news of what happened. Then Judy walked in the room. "I am tired of your stupid games." She said. "Can I have my partner back?"

"You are not going to have him so easily." Flara said.

"Look, I am not supposed to be here alone but I am because I want my mate back. Within 10 minutes, a team of armed police officers will burst in here and there is no one that would protect you after all I took out all your men." Judy explained. "You have nowhere to run. So I suggest you do the right thing and give me back Nick." She disobeyed orders just to rescue me.

"You are not getting him." Flara said, pointing a gun at my head.

"Hi sweetheart, as you can see I am all chained up." I said, smiling at her. "And I have a gun pointed at me. I am in a sticky situation." She let out a giggle.

"Don't worry honey, I will get you out." Judy said.

"How did you find me?" Flara snapped.

"I marked my mate before he was kidnapped. So he has my scent and it will be on him for weeks." Judy explained. "So it was easy to find you."

"Wait, you marked me?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Judy said, sticking out her tongue.

"So you are not dumb after all." Flara said.

"I may look like an innocent fluff ball but there is one thing about rabbits." Judy said, staring at her with a smile. "Don't mess with the rabbit's mate."

"Oh what are you going to do?" Flara teased, pointing the gun to her. "Are you going to kill me with a carrot?"

"Tempting…" She said, walking towards her.

"Stay away from me." Flara snapped, shooting her but Judy kept on walking towards her and dodging the bullets at ease. I was amazed. "Why am I not hitting her?" She was about to pull the trigger once more until Judy threw her butterfly knife towards her and it pinned her arm to a monitor. "AHHHHH!" Flara's body sparked with electricity and passed out after the shock. Judy raced towards me and freed me from my chains.

"Are you okay Nick?" She asked. Without warning, I pulled her into my embrace.

"You came for me." I said.

"Of course I did, I love you." She said, kissing my forehead. I cried happily in her embrace. Throughout my life, no one would ever come to my rescue. Before, whenever I am in a messy situation, I am on my own. I will always be betray by my so-called friends and used me for their benefits. Now, I am happy that I have someone that has my back. "Oh you foxes are so emotional…" I let out a chuckle and pulled back.

"So what are the odds that I ended up as the damsel of distress?" I said. She let out a giggle.

"I hope this doesn't become a habit." She said.

"I don't know. Seeing you violent is hot." I teased. "I have never seen this side of you. You made you fall in love with you all over again." She blushed in front of me from embarrassment. "Maybe I should get kidnap more often."

"I don't mind. I will always save you." She said. "I will always be your hero." I cupped her face. "But let's try not to get into this type of situation again shall we."

"Sure…" I said. "I love you my sly bunny."

"I love you too my dumb fox." She replied. We shared a passionate kissed and damn, I felt like I was on cloud nine. The kiss was amazing just like her. After five minutes of kissing, she pulled back and smiled. "Sorry again for marking you."

"What does it mean to be marked?"

"Well, when a rabbit marks his or her mate, that marked mate would forever be with that rabbit." She said, blushing and giggling at the same time.

"So I guess I am stuck with you forever."

"It is up to you. I am very sorry for doing so." Judy said.

"No, I am happy. I don't know what the future holds but I know that in the past and in the present, I am hopelessly in love with you." I said. "I don't want you to leave my side and I am happy to be with you forever. Well, if you let me."

"Oh Nick, I would be more than happy to be with you forever." She said. "Come, we have a date to go to."

"That's right…" I said. We made our way to the entrance and the police team finally joined the party. Chief Bogo was leading the team. This is not going to be pretty. He noticed that all the wolves were tie up.

"OFFICE HOPPS. WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" He snapped.

"I am sorry sir. I know I disobeyed orders but I couldn't just wait for you guys while my partner is in danger." She explained.

"Are you telling me that you did all this?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. Our target, Flara O'Hair is upstairs. She is unconscious." Judy explained, The crew laughed of what she just said. "What is so funny?" I was angry with them. They didn't believe that she defeated a wolf pack and saved me. Chief Bogo noticed my gritted teeth and turned to the laughing idiots.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" He screamed. "STOP GOOFING AROUND AND GET TO WORK!"

"Yes Chief…" They said, snapping back to reality and getting back to work.

"Officer Wilde, I am happy that you are still breathing. Officer Hopps, tend to his wounds. I want a full report about this tomorrow morning." He ordered.

"Yes boss…" She said. We both walked out the building. "Well, I am going to get a long scolding tomorrow."

"Come on Carrots, when did we ever not get a long scolding?" I teased, grabbing her hand.

"Hey Nick, how about we save our date tomorrow?" She then let out a yawn. "Saving you took a lot out of me."

"Sure babe, but is it alright if we spend the night together."

"Oh honey, scared to be alone."

"No, I just want to spend more time with you."

"I would love too." Judy said. "Let's order a pizza and have some fun tonight." She gave me a wink. She then kissed me on the cheek. "Oh I can't wait." She then turned to the night sky and found millions of stars shimmering and a full moon. "Wow, look at all of those stars. It is like the night sky back home. It is so beautiful."

"It's indeed a beautiful night." I said.

Next morning, we entered the Police Station as usual and everyone froze when they saw us come in. "What is up with them?" I asked.

"I don't know." Judy said, waving at them. "Morning…" They froze in fear and walked away from her. "Okay, did I screw up that bad."

"Don't give a fuck about them Judy." I said, grabbing her hand. "Maybe Ben knows something."

"Alright…" She said, walking towards Ben. "Hey Ben, is there something new?"

"Well, yes…" Ben said, giggling. "You are the talk of the town."

"What do you mean?" Judy asked, staring at him with confusion.

"The team that came for your aid last night not only arrested the criminals you took down but also gathered evidences. There were security cameras all over the place." Ben then showed us the clip of Judy fighting off the wolf pack on his phone. "Ever since that team saw this clip, they kinda grew afraid of you."

"That explains a lot." Judy said, turning to the other officers, the same idiots that laughed at her last night. "So did you enjoy laughing last night?" The shivered with fear.

"Yes… I mean no ma'am." They mumbled.

"OFFICER HOPPS!" Chief Bogo screamed, walking towards us.

"Yes sir, I was about to head to my desk to start on the paperwork." Judy said.

"I am not here for that. We are going to be evaluated within two weeks so I want you to train the slackers." Chief Bogo said, turning to the scared bunch. "Especially those guys…"

"But I thought they don't need training." I said. "I mean they passed the academy and all."

"Yes, but it took them forever to get the footage from the security cameras. I should have asked Officer Hopps to stay behind but you weren't in good shape."

"So you do care for me boss." I teased.

"Shut it, so Office Hopps can you please take over their training."

"Oh sure…" She said. "I will start today is you want."

"Excellent, you are free from paperwork for two weeks. Officer Wilde will do it for you." Chief Bogo said.

"I thought you love me boss." I teased. "Don't worry boss, I am on it."

"Good… I will leave you two to do your work. Officer Hopps…"

"Yes Chief…"

"Be gentle with them…"

"Oh Chief, I am only an innocent rabbit." She said. Chief let out a laugh.

"Oh Officer Hopps, keeps telling yourself that." He said, walking back to his office. She then turned back to the idiots and smiled.

"I guess you are stuck with me for two weeks." She said, smiling.

"CHIEF BOGO, PLEASE SAVE US!" They screamed.

"But boys, don't you want to play." She said.

"STAY AWAY FROM US DEMON RABBIT!" They screamed, running away. She let out a giggle.

"This is going to be fun." She said, kissing me on the cheek. "Bye babe…"

"Bye hon…" I said, watching her leave. I let out a sigh of awe but I noticed a pair of eyes on me. I turned and found Ben, staring at me with shock.

"You… and her…" Ben said, holding in his excitement.

"Yes, I am dating the Demon Rabbit." I said proudly. I am dating Officer Judith Hopps and I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Dear Readers,**

 **I hope you all love this little story. I love this pairing and I am happy a lot of you love my first FF "Bunny Kisses". I wanted to see if I can create another masterpiece with these two characters. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **-Ashalita Hisatake**


End file.
